The Old Confederacy
by power-of-the-elements
Summary: So basically it's like this. America and Canada's younger sister returns. I don't want to give away too many spoilers...so yeah. Warning: my pathetic attempts at humor, interesting language, possibility of offense to other countries...not, talk about *shudders* slavery. Rated T because of language and I'm a bit on the insane side... possibility of either AmxOC or PruxOC
1. Wassup Bro?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome…

* * *

Crash! Bang! Smash! The sounds in the room were starting to overwhelm some of the more peaceful nations, Japan included. Poor Italy was running

around the room waving a white flag over his head while his brother, Romano, ran after him yelling "Dammit fratello!" in a desperate attempt to get Italy

to sit down and shut up. We all wish you luck Romano. So basically this is what happened.

England and France got into a fight over who's idea for a solution to world issues was better, for what could possibly be the 20 billionth time. England

shoved France into a vase that was sitting in the corner of the room, for some odd reason, and it broke, hence the crash.

Switzerland, in a desperate attempt to restore order (and to get _everyone_ to sit down and shut up), fired his gun at the ceiling. This only pushed the

pandemonium level up to (on a scale of 1-10) an 11. Way to go Swissy, you just _love_ your guns.

And our dear Prussian friend (his reason for the following is because he's awesome) decided it would be funny to feed the chaos by tossing an empty beer

bottle into the crowd (yelling "bombs avay!') and praying to God that it landed on someone important. So naturally it had to land on America. America let

out a completely unmanly shriek (he claims it was a macho gasp of shock), shouted "Not cool Prussia!", and walked over to the albino nation with the

intention of choking the life out of him.

Now I bet you're wondering, 'I get the crash and the bang, but what about the smash? Was that the bottle?'. Well, as funny as it was, the crash was not

caused by Prussia, who miraculously managed to escape from America's death grip while exclaiming, "You can't beat awesome! Kesese~!" The smash was

not an aftereffect of our dear Swiss friend's gun, though plaster _did_ fall from the ceiling. That smash was the sound of a body, namely Canada, being

smashed behind the main door as it opened. You could hear his whimper of "maple" as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.

The one thing that made every single person shut up (and a few sat down in shock) was the tall, slender figure of a girl in the doorway. Her straight, light-

brown hair framed a delicate looking face. Ice blue eyes glanced around the room until they caught sight of America.

Said Nation's mouth dropped open in utter disbelief as he recognized the girl. Russia, who for quite a while had been staying moderately quiet and out of

the way, also recognized the girl. He had "helped" America when the younger nation fought against her. Well, mainly Russia was there for moral support.

"You are not- not supposed to- how did..." Russia stuttered in surprise. The normal smile that's almost always on his face disappeared. The girl grinned in

such a way that made France, Spain, and Prussia take in deep breaths. All three silently agreed, "Damn, this chick/chica is sexy~!" "Hello dear brother,"

The girl greeted America and placed a hand on her hip. America froze for a moment and contemplated on how best to handle the situation. Then it hit him.

"GHOST!" He screamed and dove under the table.

* * *

America: Oh come on, I totally wouldn't act like that!

C.S.A.: Boo.

America: Ah! Shit that so _totally_ wasn't awesome, dude!

C.S.A.: I totally just proved that you're a wuss.

America: Nuh uh! You just caught me off guard that's all. Besides, heroes aren't afraid of anything, _especially_ not annoying little sisters.

Russia: America, you are afraid of me, da?

America: No way in hell, dude. You don't scare me, you just creep me the fuck out.

Swissy: All of you shut up or I will beat you with my Peace Prize!

King_of_Awesomeness: None of you can compare to me awesomeness!

C.S.A.: Yo Prussia. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

King_of_Awesomeness: Make me! kesese~!

Russia: *takes out pipe*

King_of_Awesomeness: *flees for life*

C.S.A.: Please review before Russia beats the senses out of Prussia...remember, Prussia's life depends on you!

**Just a few notes(Hetalia style)**

History Nerds: During the American Civil War, no country actually aided the Union or the Confederacy. They were kind on their own. However, England and France supported

the South (due to the fact that the South was an Aristocracy) and becase they kinda wanted to see the the whole Revolutionary idea of democracy fail. Basically England

kinda wanted to laugh in America's face. Russia supported the Union for two reasons. I recommend google. XD Seeing as it's really hard to explain in just a

few words.

Hetalia Fans: England and France liked Confederacy's views, except for her idea of slavery. When Confederacy convinced them that she wasn't fighting for her freedom over

slavery, and that it was because she didn't like the way the government was being run, they decided that they liked and supported her. America had a single (damn powerful)

"ally" in Russia, who was mainly there for moral support. "Don't worry, America, it'll be all over soon and you'll have kicked their asses!" something like that or, "Show her

who's boss". Then Russia flaunted his power and scared the shit out of England and France. He basically said, "If you get involved in this war, I'll use it as an excuse to get in

your faces!". Go Russia!

Americans: *says in baby voice* England and France are countries in Europe! Russia is a country that spans two whole continents! Epic right? Am I right!? XD

**(please don't take offense...I'm American myself!)**

* * *

_**question: I want this to be in a much more readable format...any suggestions? for some reason it won't even let me input that squiggly line or an asterix...I'm a very upset hetalian**_


	2. Confederacy's Back! OMG she exists!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did-

America: Hetalia would be like 20 thousand times better! Rock on dudette!

Power-of-the-elements: oh hells no, get out of my intro, America

America: make me

Power-of-the-elements: I am the epic creator of this story!

America: whatevs dude… *leaves*

* * *

The girl threw back her head and a laugh, which almost sounded like a chime, rang out. She

closed the door and noticed poor Canada huddling in a ball.

"Ah whoops! Sorry Canada, didn't see ya there," The girl apologized softly and bent

down to Canada's level. Canada let out a shaky laugh, mainly just pleased that even after all this

time his younger sister still remembered him.

"I missed you," He said softly as the girl helped him to his feet.

"Same!" The girl replied with a bright smile and pulled Canada into a warm embrace. She

reveled in the warm feeling of Canada against her body and only just realized how much she

missed it.

"Will someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" England exclaimed as he

watched the two siblings hug.

"Hmm? 'Sup British dude!" The girl turned her bright smile on England and said country stood

there, momentarily stunned at her beauty and quickly tried to shake himself out of his stupor.

"England, dude, tell the ghost to go away!" America's muffled statement managed to reach

their ears. England opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply but was cut off by the mystery

girl, who walked over to the table and hauled the wimpy super-power out from underneath it.

There were murmurs of profanity coming from both nations, which only worsened when

America latched onto one of the table legs.

However, the girl was apparently a lot stronger than she looked, seeing as she managed to drag

the table about half-way across the room before America released his grip on the table and the

two tumbled into each other, both landing in extremely suggestive sexual positions. The girl on

the bottom and America on the top, him crouching over her with his hands on either side of her

body. For one awkward moment the both stared into each other's faces, blue eyes locked on

grey/blue. Then the girl decided to break the silence.

"Enjoying the view?" She smiled and asked. That broke America out of his stupor and he

growled, "Shut up, Confederacy." His face turned bright red as realized his position, and he

quickly got to his feet and brushed off his jacket.

"Am I solid enough to _not_ be considered a ghost?" Confederacy jokingly teased and poked

America in the stomach. The bigger nation winced uncomfortably and rubbed his stomach, at

the same time his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You shouldn't even be here. I thought you disappeared like 150 years ago," America stated

and fiddled with the buttons on his jacket nervously.

"As long as the southern states live, I live. The awesome Confederation still lives on in the

hearts of the southern Americans, dear brother!" Confederacy proudly proclaimed with a

majestic flourish of her hands. "

"Uh, no. The Confederation itself died out years ago. So technically you no longer exist."

America reasoned a little uncertainly.

"Eh, technicalities. Hey Einstein, I represent the southern states, not just the Confederation. I

am _the epic_ embodiment of the Southern US!" Confederacy explained and winked.

"She can have my embodiment," Prussia muttered to himself, then realizing that he said that

out loud, "Nein! Stupid Prussia, she's America's sister und he's an idiot, so she probably vill be

too."

"Adopted sister actually." A soft voice whispered in Prussia's ear. Prussia jumped about a foot

in the air from surprise (thinking for a moment that it actually was a ghost), and then he

realized it was Canada.

* * *

Canada: oh yay, I'm important :-)

C.S.A.: Ah! Who are you?!

Canada: *sigh* :'(

C.S.A.: Canada I was kidding…

Prussia'sAwesome: Hey sexy~. Wanna swing by my place and grab a beer later?

C.S.A.: I'm totally not dignifying that with a response.

America: Prussia, dude, you really need to stop wandering into these conversations.

Prussia'sAwesome: Kesese~! But it's fun! Now admit my awesomeness or I won't leave!

America: No

Prussia'sAwesome: Ja

America: No!

Prussia'sAwesome: Ja!

C.S.A.: Zitto! Both of you!

America: ….was that, was that Italian?

C.S.A.: Si, now shut up. And Prussia?

Prussia'sAwesome: Ja?

C.S.A.: You. Are. Awesome. Now leave…

Prussia'sAwesome: You admit my awesomeness! Cya sexy! Kesese~!

America: O.o Did he just call me sexy?

Canada: *face-palm*

C.S.A.: *palm to America's face* Shoulda had your V8 this morning dude…review maybe?

* * *

Note: um, hehe...sorry for the shortness of the chapters...


	3. America's Accent?

Power-of-the-elements: Um…still don't own Hetalia! Haha, glad I got that off my chest…

Spain: Oh bueno! We have a viewer from España! Muchas gracias a ti!

Power-of-the-elements: Um, Spain just discovered this little thing called Traffic Stats…yeah.

Spain: But it is so cool, no?

Power-of-the-elements: yeppers!

NOTA: pronunciations in different languages, sorry if I fail miserably (ex. German)

* * *

"Adopted?" Prussia wondered. "So zhen does zhat mean you can, you know, date her?" Canada

nodded and watched America bicker with Confederacy on the topic of "how the hell are you

still alive then?". It looked as though Confederacy was winning (gee, I wonder why *says

sarcastically*).

"To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't want to date her even though, yeah, she's pretty. It just

wouldn't feel right. Like if you dated Germany," Canada explained with a sigh.

"Vhat?! But you vould be missing out!" Prussia complained in a slightly raised voice (yeah, he

didn't notice what Canada said about Germany), and when Canada shook his head, he added,

"Vell, vhat about America? Do you think he vould get funky with her, if you know what I

mean?" Prussia ended in a wink.

Canada shuddered uncomfortably and replied, "If he could get over his issues with her,

probably. You can see how alike they are, eh*?" Prussia managed not to snicker when he heard

Canada use his native slang, though he couldn't help but notice the likeness between America

and Confederacy himself and he silently agreed with the Canadian.

"I'm here and that's that, so suck it up Mr. Bigshot 'cause Confederacy's back!" Confederacy

shouted, a southern drawl become more and more pronounced the angrier she got. It seemed

as though America's laughter only pushed her anger.

"What's so funny?" Confederacy demanded with a snappy southern tone, which only made

America laugh harder.

"You still have- you still- the accent, hahaha!" America stuttered in-between fits of laughter.

Confederacy gave America an icy glare and growled, "I bet you still regress to a British accent

when y'all get extra angry." She let that comment hang as America stopped laughing and

started glaring back.

"Don't push me, South. I haven't gotten that angry in a long time. Hell, I didn't even get that

angry during World War two when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor!" America had raised his voice

and Japan, who had overheard that exclamation, buried his head in his arms in an attempt to

magically become invisible.

"Oh yeah I recall. It was _me_ ya got pissed at because ya didn't like m'uh ideas on how

government should be run and whether slavery should be allowed or not!" Confederacy shot

back. You could almost see the rage building in America's deep blue eyes.

"Just 'cause-" He tried to say but was cut off when England tapped his shoulder.

"You speak with a British accent whenever you get angry? How come I never knew about that?"

England wondered and kept on poking America in the shoulder repeatedly. His secret intention

was to get America angry so he could verify this claim for himself.

"Dude, seriously just-" America continued to try to say. Of course he failed yet again.

"Oh yeah, it's really funny to listen to! I mean, he doesn't use the same words as you do, but he

sounds pretty similar. Ha! Oh I remember at the Battle of Fort Sumter…" Confederacy trailed off

in memory and started grinning happily. The others could tell she was starting to relax because

now there was only a hit of a drawl. America tried to shrug off England's hand but failed

miserably.

"Ugh! Seriously guys, why-" Once again America was interrupted.

"Ah hon-hon-hon~, I would love to 'ear zhat," France purred and sidled up next to America to

aid England. France was in charge of messing up America's hair. For the first time since forever,

England and France worked together to achieve a common goal. Gasp! Mark this down in your

history books! It even shocked America a bit, but that shock quickly returned to rage and he

finally, to everyone's delight, snapped.

"I swear tuh god will y'all just leave me the fuck alone! Ya 'ear me? Just lemme alone!" America

said in what sounded like an odd mixture of British and Texas accents and angrily stormed out

of the room. Confederacy was rolling on the floor with laughter as memories flooded her mind,

the whole time saying, "I'm such a horrible sister!"

England's eyes were tearing up from laughing and he said, "Never let me forget this moment!

Never! France nodded in agreement, tears also running down his face. Canada watched his

brother go, a bit of worry mixed with amusement was prominent on his face.

* * *

America: Do we agree to never talk of this again? Please?

C.S.A.: Oh hell no! We're totally gonna be bringing this up later!

America: I really hate you….

C.S.A.: Love ya too bro.

TheAwesome: Oh I like totes agree with Confederacy!

C.S.A.: As much as I appreciate that, get the fuck out, Prussia…

TheAwesome: Mein Gott! How did you know it was me!? I did my best to mimic Poland, and I thought I did pretty damn well!

C.S.A.: Uh…how do I break this new to you gently? Oh yeah, cause you're so freaking predictable!

America: ….I thought it was because he continuously uses the word "awesome" in his username…

C.S.A.: No dip, Sherlock. Where was your head for the last century?

America: I don't know but I think my foot was up your ass.

C.S.A.: hamburger-lover

America: redneck

C.S.A.: low blow, dude. Gold Digger! **(hehe, this was a reference to his "wild west" days :-P)**

America: you ass!

C.S.A.: my ass ;-)

TheAwesome: *contemplates last statement* hmm~ well I'm gonna try to straighten those two idiots out. If you think I'm awesome, review! The AWESOME Prussia loves you! XD

* * *

**_Notes_**

Eh: Canadian…meaning: "do you know what I mean?"

Battle of Fort Sumter: very first battle, first Confederate victory

once again, sorry for short chappys!


	4. Oh Yayz! I can stay!

Author's Note: Hey peoples! Hola mis personajes! (did I say that right? I'm trying to learn

Spanish but it's a LOT harder than I originally thought….honestly I think Russian's easier,

but that's because I was born with two parents who both speak it….so anywho…) I love to

see how many people have been viewing my story and it really touches me that people

from other countries are also looking ^.^ so I would really love it if you could give me

some feedback so I can improve my writing, which will make it a more enjoyable read for

everyone! Also, just something to let you all know; I'm hopping on a plane to Moscow

tomorrow (as of today, 10/8/13) to spend some time with my grandparents so I have no

idea if I'll have the time to update but I'll do my best and pray that my g-parents have wifi!

There's this magical thing called a laptop that I'm hoping my parents will let me take,

though I'm not so certain…meh. Also, THE HOUSE OF HADES came out TODAY! x*fangirl

squeals*x I have not read it all yet so don't you dare spoil anything for me! I am saving it

for the trip to Moscow, in which I'll have serious jetlag and be all like, "shit, how the hell is it

3 in the morning?! I could have sworn it was only 6 in the afternoon a few hours ago! Aw

hell, I'm not tired….yet…" and I'll be up late and asleep in like the freaking afternoon or

something like that. Damn time zones…

* * *

Disclaimer: phew, long intro…I still don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Germany decided to end the meeting when America finally returned, red-faced more

embarrassment than anger, and most of the nations decided to leave in the hopes of

avoiding any issues between the reunited siblings. They were the smart ones.

"Oh come on dude, why can't I stay at your place?" Confederacy begged America.

.

"Because I said no. Don't you have a place to stay?" America retorted angrily. He didn't

want to spend anymore time with his sister than he had to because it brought back too

many memories than he wanted to deal with. Obviously he couldn't tell how uncomfortable

he was making Confederacy and her face went beet red in a mixture of anger and awkward

tension. Thankfully Canada understood.

.

After the Civil War ended and the Southern capital was burned to the ground (courtesy of

General Ulysses S. Grant, which was how Confederacy saw it), Confederacy no long had a

home. So basically she wandered about aimlessly for the next century and a half. Not quite

dead but not quite alive due to the fact that she wasn't just the Confederate States, but also

the embodiment of the Southern US. Sadly, Canada didn't get to say what he wanted

because Confederacy beat him to it.

.

"Fine, be that way," She stubbornly snapped and walked out the door without looking back.

.

"America why are you so mean to her?" Canada wondered softly and shook his head.

.

"You know why," America growled and exited the meeting room before anyone could stop

him. _Dammit, I am_ not _letting Confederacy ruin my life again!_ He thought to himself and

jammed his fists into his pockets. _I'm the freaking hero and I will not deal with all that again!_

_._

Confederacy wandered around the streets of New York. _I think I should probably try to get _

_a job. If no one really wants me, then I might as well attempt to live like a normal human. _

The thought disgusted her as she eyed a "help wanted" poster in the window of a pizza

place. Then an idea sprung to her head. _That old house, the one where we used to live _

_together until the war divided us. That house in Virginia that I loved so much…_ As soon as

that idea left her mind (and her feet had continued to move) she found herself in her

favorite state. Good old Virginia.

.

"Hehe, sometimes it's worth it being a country. Well, a half a country in my case," She

snickered to herself. Confederacy knew the layout of Virginia like the back of her hand,

literally. She remembered each street and each hill. Not that much had changed. She sat

down on a bench in a nearby park and did a bit of people watching.

.

Children played on swing-sets. A group of boys were tossing a football around and some

girls were playing Flag Frisbee. Then Confederacy saw her. Virginia was playing baseball

with a couple of teens. _Crack!_ Went the bat as Virginia swung and made connection with

the ball. The ball sailed high and far and the outfield scrambled to catch the runaway ball.

.

"Dude, Whitney, you're like the best!" One of Virginia's teammates congratulated her as she

made a home run. "Where the heck did you learn to play like that?"

.

"Lots of years of practice," Virginia replied with a knowing smile and a mischievous twinkle

in her eyes. Confederacy couldn't help but smile and she took off down the street, hoping to

avoid an awkward confrontation with her old friend. It didn't take her too long to find her

old house.

.

Beautiful strands of ivy covered the walls and a wind chime hung on the front porch. A

person noticed her watching the house and walked up to her.

.

"May I help you?" The guy asked her politely. It was Lithuania, but she didn't know that.

.

"Uh, no. Just- just coming back to visit an old house." Confederacy replied softly as she

gazed out over the fields of golden grains. "Did you know this used to be a plantation?"

.

"Um, no I did not," The guy looked a bit surprised at the knowledge.

.

"Well it did. You see over there?" Confederacy pointed to a barren field with rows of houses

next to it. "That was where they grew cotton. And the slaves would get up every day and

work on harvesting it when it was in season."

.

"There were slaves here!?" Lithuania trembled a bit. "But Ame- Alfred never said anything

about slaves. I mean, I kind of work as a housekeeper here, but you'd think he'd at least tell

me." Confederacy just shrugged.

.

"Yo, Lithuania! I just made some coffee, you want a-, Confederacy? What the hell are you

doing here?" America exclaimed as he strode outdoors and up to his sister.

.

"Revisiting old memories, what's your excuse?" Confederacy replied carefully and closed

her eyes.

.

"I just so happen to live here," America muttered sarcastically. Confederacy's eye twitched.

.

"You _live_ here? Of all places?" She wondered aloud in utter amazement.

.

"Uh, duh. It's my biggest house and it's awesome, like me. So naturally I'm going to live here.

It's also a great place to just relax from all the shit that's going on in the world right now."

America ruffled his hair and glanced around at the property as if remembering happy

memories.

.

However, when Confederacy looked around all she saw were the sad memories. This was

the place where North Carolina officially told America that he was seceding from the Union.

The place where her capital was burnt to the ground and some of the surrounding cities as

well. This ground was stained in the blood of people she had vowed to protect, and failed.

.

"Please America, I don't beg often, but could I please stay here? I just need some place to

sleep. Other than that I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the time, or better yet you could

have me do some work." Confederacy pleaded with her brother and got down on her knees

in front of him.

.

America grimaced, knowing that it was hard to say no while every hero bone in his body

was telling him to help her. For a good minute he struggled against his own mind, and then

he replied to her. "Fine, you can stay but you have to work, got it?" Confederacy jumped up

with a loud squeal and threw her arms around her tense brother.

.

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" She cried and dashed off into the house to find

her old bedroom. America stood there and wondered to himself, _what the hell have I just _

_gotten myself into? _And Lithuania, well he was forced to watch a hyper Confederacy dash

around the house like a crazy person and America standing there with a strange expression

on his face that didn't look anything like his usual self, while thinking to himself, _Uh~ the_

_ fuck just happened?_

* * *

Baltic_Lithuania: That was um really awkward.

Russia: I told you Confederacy was weird but you didn't listen to me

Baltic_Lithuania: x*shudders*x I only didn't believe the amount of crazy you were talking

about.

Russia: You believe me next time, da?

Baltic_Lithuania: Um, yes….

America: Russia, stop creeping out Lithuania.

Russia: Um, I do not believe I am "creeping out" Lithuania, right Lithuania?

Baltic_Lithuania: Um, yes you are right?

Russia: See? Lithuania and I are buddies! ^.^

America: Just be thankful that Belarus isn't around or she'd probably go shit crazy if she

heard you say that.

C.S.A: hehe, I invited her….

Russia: NYET! Why do you torture me like that Confederacy?!

C.S.A.: Because it's fun XD

Belarus: brother? That Confederacy girl said you were here. Are you here?

C.S.A.: Oh he's here ;-)

Belarus: hehehehehehehehe~ Marry me brother! Marry me and we will become one!

Russia: Go away! Go away! Go away!

x* Russia leaves *x

Belarus: Brother? Brother? Do not hide from me brother, I will find you!

x* Belarus leaves *x

America: dear lord, South, what the hell did you do?! You just set the devil loose on Russia!

C.S.A.: x* innocent face *x I thought it would be fun! I just remembered all the times Russia

was a dick to me and it was easy~

Baltic_Lithuania: I sense a squabble so run while you have the chance. Also, the author

wanted me to ask if you could: review? Leave a comment? Do you like it? Do you not like it?

She loves feedback!

* * *

Brief History Lesson

General Ulysses S. Grant: Union general; Beginning a drive aimed at ending the war, Ulysses

S. Grant and 120,000 troops march south towards Richmond, the Confederate capital. Over

the course of the next six weeks, a brutal war of attrition results in the deaths of nearly

50,000 Union soldiers. Lovely right? The bloodiest war in American history. Killed

hundreds of thousands of people (about 620,000), more people than WWII, WWI, the

American Revolution, the War of 1812, the Vietnam War, and the Iraq-Afghanistan War put

together.

Hetalia fans: so there was this dude that led the army for Mr. America. He basically helped end the Civil War because he was just awesome like that (see above for more details).

American fans: Lots of things went boom in the South! XD


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I like totally don't Hetalia. (Poland style XD)

Note: Mom wants me off the computer, and for all of you who also read my Cleverbot conversations

fanfic, Sealand won't be able to update this because it's all a part of my own mind and he can't read it,

lol!

Real Author's Note: Privet from Moscow, Russia! Woot! My mom let me bring my laptop along as long

as I promised not to spend every waking moment of my time on it reading fanfiction for hours on end

*cough* yeah right *cough* **(yeah, I failed since I started writing this like a day ago)**. So anyways, it is currently, um, 1 am in the morning as I'm writing this

(I always type out then proofread) and I'll probably be uploading it later in the day…..if you can't tell, I'm

suffering from jetlag. Yebat'. As of right now I'm currently working on another project that has to do

with Cleverbot and Hetalia, called Say Wha? Hetalia-Cleverbot Conversations…nuf said, and maybe, I

don't know, you could swing by and take a look? Honestly I think the humor on that one is much greater

than that of the past chapter and (possibly) this current chapter. Also, I'm a bit ticked off because my

grandparents think that my Russian is "rusty". I'm just like, seriously? Whenever I'm not at school or

hanging out with my friends at the mall or something, I'm **always** speaking Russian! My parents MAKE

me. So I damn well know Russian, I just like speaking in it like an American. ;-) Hehe, has a I got a story to

tell you….damn this is probably going to take up most of the chapter, but what the hell…I gotta say it

now or I'm totally going to forget it.

.

So I got off the plane and did my regular greeting to my grandparents ("Privet babushka! Privet

dedushka! Kak pozhivaesh?" [Hi grandma! Hi grandpa! How are you?"]). Fastforward…so I go up to a

counter (I'm hungry, didn't pack that many snacks for the flight (which was stupid on my part) and I was

really wanting some Tula Gingerbread (so tasty!)) and I ask the person behind the counter if I could

have one. He gave me this really strange look and said, "American?" And I'm just thinking, 'um, how the

heck did he know? Is it really that obvious?'. I repeated it to him (in Russian of course) and he just kind

of laughed and pointed at my shirt. I was wearing my favorite t-shirt, t-shirt mind you, that said "Does

this flag make me look fat?" with a picture of the American flag on it. I face-palmed. I was in Russia, in

the fall, wearing a freaking t-shirt, and said t-shirt had an American flag on it. Could I be any _less_

obvious? XD Btw, right next to the flag was a cheeseburger…..you do the math! :-P So anyways back to

the story…

* * *

Confederacy strode around her old room. _Just how I left it!_ She thought happily and twirled around

happily like a ditzy school girl.

.

"Ah ha ha!" She jumped onto her bed and raised her fist to the sky, er, ceiling. Then releasing some of

her pent up energy, she continued to jump up and down, making her bed a complete mess.

.

"Dude, seriously chill!" America had entered her room and was leaning on the door frame. He had a

palm against his face as though he didn't like how she was behaving.

.

"Look at the bed and tell me you haven't wanted to do this," Confederacy urged America on and her

brother _did_ take a moment to study her messed up bed.

.

"Ok fine, maybe, but you'll need to clean it up afterwards." He noted and wistfully eyed the bed.

Confederacy noted his traveling eyes.

.

"You wanna join me? It's big enough for two," She said slyly and with a hint of seduction because, well,

she just loved to toy with people's emotions. America's face went bright red but then he shook it aside

and grinned like a mad man.

.

"Hell yes. The hero returns!" He shouted and joined his sister on the bed. Both of them jumped up and

down like idiots. Then Lithuania walked in with two cups of coffee.

.

"Mr. America, I finished that coffee that you left on the counter. Would you-" Lithuania stopped short

when he saw both younger nations jumping on the bed like a couple of monkeys, or five year olds (take

your pick).

.

"Wassup Liet? You wanna come and jump with us?" America asked while he hovered in the air. "Epic

hero pose!" We can all guess what he did while in midair.

.

"Um, no thank you, Mr. America. Would you both like some coffee?" Lithuania managed to continue.

"Sure dude!" America grinned and leaped off the bed. "Ow." He hit the floor wrong and it sent a shock wave of pain up his legs.

.

"Idiot," Confederacy laughed and landed in a sitting position.

.

"Oh, what is this?" Both North American countries looked over at Lithuania, who had picked up an old

tattered grey uniform. Confederacy took one look at it and her memories swam before her very eyes.

.

_April 1865, 25 miles from Richmond, Confederacy was lying in wait behind the rocks. She could _

_have sworn that America said this was the place he was coming next. General Lee was next to her, his _

_shoulders tensed in anticipation. A flash of blue caught her eye and she motioned to Lee, who _

_immediately got the message and sent someone out to scout. Then everything exploded._

_Confederacy's vision went red and blurry. People around her screamed in pain and she sat up. _

_Her stomach lurched as her own mind automatically counted the wounded and dead. Too many, more _

_than she could handle. Her head throbbed and she rubbed her eyes. America stood over her, his blue _

_uniform almost sparkled in her already messed up vision. _

_ "__Surrender now before more people die," He growled and bent down to her level. Confederacy _

_choked back a sob. Her brother and her used to be so close, and then disagreements led to war. Finally _

_admitting defeat, she nodded and yanked off her hat. _

_ "__I'll *cough* send General Lee over to the Appomattox Court House the following week. *cough* _

_*cough*" Confederacy managed to say in between fits of coughing. "At least let me keep my dignity." _

_She added that with a soft smile._

_ "__Aw, now why would I do such a horrible thing?" America grasped her arm and hauled her to her _

_feet, all signs of hostility gone once Confederacy surrendered._

_ "__Because *cough* you've been wanting to do that for a while now, haven't you?" Confederacy laughed weakly._

_ "__Eh, you got me there, haha! Come on sis, just become a part of the US again, everyone'll be _

_happier and you know it." America steadied her and let her lean against his shoulder._

_ "__I'll hate it, you know," Confederacy murmured and closed her eyes, the blood loss starting to _

_affect her and she realized that she was losing her power as the Confederacy started to dissolve._

_ "__Whatever, you'll change your mind in the future and I'll be here to accept it, kay? Now let me fix _

_you up!" And America took her home. A couple days after she healed partially, Confederacy left and _

_America was left alone. America was heartbroken and decided to shun his sister because of the way she _

_left him, not even saying good-bye. At least when the states wanted to secede, they came and told him. _

_However when Confederacy fled, she said nothing, not even a note._

_._

_I get it now. _Confederacy thought to herself but she shook the thoughts out of her mind as she realized she was crying.

.

"Sis, you ok?" America was looking directly into Confederacy's eyes, his hands cupped around her face.

Confederacy quickly forced a smile on her face and nodded.

.

"Yeah I'm all good!" She replied brightly and grabbed a cup of coffee from the table. Lithuania had

placed the old uniform back down in its place and was eyeing Confederacy worriedly.

.

"Oh hell no, no coffee for you!" America leaped for the cup but Confederacy twirled out of the way at

the last second, laughing manically and kept taunting America.

.

"Aw, why?" She whined jokingly and side-stepped once again as America lunged.

.

"Because you're already hyped up enough as it is," America finally succeeded in snatching the cup out of

Confederacy's grip.

.

"Oh no you just didn't," Confederacy straightened up and flexed her hands menacingly. Then she darted forward and started an epic tickle war.

.

"Gah no stop! I surrender!" America laughed, coffee spilled all over the floor. Lithuania sighed and shook his head.

.

"I will never understand you, Mr. America," He muttered softly with a smile before heading downstairs

to get some stuff to clean up the spill.

* * *

Oh mrrr…not one of my best chapters ever, sigh. I'm sorry for my moment of "pathetic" XD…but here's a

bit of history to enlighten my non-American fans (and quite possibly some of my American fans as well

:-P). XD History class can be a burden.

.

**_Petersburg Campaign_**_ (June 1864 - April 1865). After Cold Harbor, Grant moved south to lay siege to this railroad hub, 25 miles from Richmond. On July 30, Pennsylvania coal miners detonated four tons of powder in a tunnel underneath the Confederate line; this "Battle of the Crater" killed many defenders. Although the South maintained the city, its supplies ran thin in the winter of 1865. Grant finally destroyed the Confederate right flank at Five Forks (April 1-2), 14 miles southwest of Petersburg. This resounding defeat led to Lee's surrender to Grant at Appomattox Court House one week later, effectively ending the Civil War. (source, __ . __)_

_._

Hetalians: Basically the battle of Petersburg was the end of the Civil War. Confederacy lost, America won, Lee surrenders to Grant, everyone's happy (except for Confederacy).

.

Americans (the ones that are oblivious to history [*cough* kids in my history class *cough*]): Lots of explosions in the South forced the Confederacy to its knees and democracy wins. Yay democracy! XD


End file.
